darkfallfandomcom-20200213-history
Empire
The Azure Empire We are the Azure Empire Clan, a clan for humans, dwarves and Mirdain. A Clan formed from ex-WoW, ex-WAR and ex-UO players who are planning to start a guild on Darkfall as soon as the game hits the stores. We are planning to become one of the most powerful Clans in Darkfall through strong cooperation and an active player core. We focus on every aspect of the game, with a strong RP atmosphere and RP events, PvP events, and dungeon runs; we explore every part of the game. We have a straight-forward hierarchy in the Clan, a rank based system with 5 guilds within the clan for new players to choose from, depending on your playstyle: - The Church - Mages Guild - Crafters Guild - Thieves Guild -Empire Regiment Each sub-guild within the clan will have a headmaster which will set his own rules for his Guild, The headmaster of each guild will also take his rightful place in the Council of Nine. The Empire clan is lead by the emperor himself, but he does not rule the clan single-handed. He is aided by the Council of Nine, which consists of Nine powerful individuals that aid the emperor in his choices and advise the emperor to the best of their abilities. The Council of Nine, Rulers of the Empire: - Monarch of the Church - Head of the Council of Magic - Head of the Crafters Guild - Head of the Thieves Guild - High General (head of the empire regiment) - Mercenary Lord - Grand Marshall (human) - High Runesmith (dwarf) - Elflord (Mirdain) These are the advisors of the emperor himself, and headmaster of their respective guild or race. Below the blue-blooded aristocrats that lead the empire are the Guilds, The five guilds are the foundation of the Clan and cover every aspect of the game. The Crafters guild will focus on gathering materials and crafting their goods to help the city advance, with a wide variety from weaponsmiths to bakers; the empire takes in any crafter. The crafters guild is the backbone of the Empire. The Faith of the Church is a guild within the clan that mostly focuses on Roleplaying the saints of the Empire, Those who do not show respect to the saints are frowned upon. The mages guild is a part of the Clan that focuses on Roleplaying as well as PvP, constantly inventing new ways to use spells. The Thieves guild is a Subtle Guild, they hardly show themselves to those outside their own guild, but they follow the Emperor's word and will assassinate whatever victim he chooses. Last but not least is the Empire Regiment, the army of the Emperor, who will prepare themselves to defend our cities and lay siege on enemy kingdoms should to emperor choose to go to war; this is a more PvP-oriented guild although RP events will be frequently organised. A brief explanation of every guild: The Church The monarch of the Church is the beacon of faith within the Empire; his duty is to Communicate with the divine gods and make sure they are respected. The monarch of the Church works closely with the Emperor himself, and aids the Emperor in contacting the holy gods. Faith is a very important part of the Empire and it is up to the monarch to see this is upheld, keep the faith strong and punish any who defy the gods. That is the main goal of the monarch of the Church. but there is also the art of healing. The monarch leads his monks in their daily work, giving blessings and healing the wounded. The church takes care of wounded soldiers, crafters, mages and sometimes even mercenaries. Showing the grace of the gods to heal the wounded, making the Church one of the post important of guilds in the Empire. The Council of Magic The Council of magic is not similar to the Council of Nine, it is merely the name of the Mages guild. The headmaster of the Council of Magic assists the Emperor in all that is Magic, the headmaster is skilled in all schools of magic (even necromancy although he is forbidden to use it), and can advice the Emperor and/or the Council of Nine on threats or opportunities gained by the use of magic. He also leads the Mages Guild, making sure magic is not abused and making sure the forbidden arts of magic (like necromancy) are not cast under any circumstances. The member of the Mages Guild are educated in the arts of magic, but also the possible threats of magic. The Crafters Guild He who craftsmaster, will inform the emperor on the amount of resources available to the Empire. He has a clear overview of who can craft what, and if the Empire should require utilities like bricks, siege machines, armor, weapons, food, etc. it is the duty of the Headmaster to make sure it gets done as soon as possible. The headmaster of the crafters guild is skilled in all crafts in Darkfall, and can assist his guild members with their crafts and teach them new patterns or recipes or advice clan members where to get resources. As a craftsmen in the Empire you have a respected status and will be welcome by all who answer the Emperors call. The Thieves Guild A part of the Empire that is rarely discussed, the thieves guild moves in the shadows of the Empire and make sure the call of the Emperor is answered. The headmaster of the Thieves Guild will take on requests from the emperor himself for thieving, eaves-dropping, interrogating or assassinating. He passes the requests on to his guild members (who the master of the thieves guild sees appopriate for the job at hand) or calls in a team to do the job. On rare occasions he moves out himself to do the assassination or snatching. The thieves guild takes care of the Emperors "dirty work". Empire Regiment The Empire's grand army. They are the emperor's iron fist at times of war. They follow the Emperor's orders. The high General leads the army together with the champions of the emperor, who serve as high-ranked officers in the army. The high general is in direct control of the army and will call with strict command. He also makes sure the soldiers are trained for war, training them either himself or by the hands of his champions. The Empire Regiment is the strong arm of the Empire, with the High General at its head. More information about the Empire can be found on our website. Category:Cl-Servername Category:Roleplay Clans